1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods of reducing condensation in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Various systems designed for transporting a copy sheet in a predetermined transfer path have a number of devices to advance and control movement of the sheet while it is advanced along the predetermined path within an image forming apparatus. Examples of such sheet control devices includes sheet grippers, baffles and sheet guides. Some of the sheet devices are fixed at various stationary locations adjacent a predetermined path. Consequently, the stationary sheet control devices act on the sheet as the sheet is transported past each stationary sheet control device. Some systems have multiple sheet control devices that move in and out of operative positions.